


More Than A Simple Kiss

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Birthday, Hugs, M/M, Romance, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: Easy to please with just compliments and a kiss, Goshiki and Koganegawa are left feeling somewhat gypped when Hinata and Tsukishima tease them about being the cheapest boyfriends ever. However, behind their complaints is a simple desire they hope to communicate with their partners.





	More Than A Simple Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay as you can see there's like no Tsukikogane content, and limited amounts of GoHina content, so as they say, instead of waiting for it to come just make it yourself. 
> 
> Hopefully my characterization is/was alright, and I just also wanted to try writing a kissing scene and etc. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

While Goshiki loved waking up to the fresh air blowing through his window, coasting over his body, and chilling him to his bones, he also loved waking up to the soft puffs of warm air blowing across his arm, gliding over his chest, and occasionally tickling his cheeks. While both were refreshing enough that he wouldn’t mind staying in bed all day, he honestly preferred the warmth. Though it didn’t come without consequence. Unlike laying alone, free to move however he wanted, he was now restrained by the boy in bed with him.

Shoyo Hinata was not only his sleeping beauty, but he was also his demon in the sheets. No not that way. Rather, he was a demon of a captor who held the object of his affections in his grasp all throughout the night as if it some knight would come and snatch Goshiki away. No matter how hard Goshiki tried to break free, Shoyo clung even harder. It was like his unconscious body was programmed to never let go, like he’d die if he did.

Goshiki honestly loved it. It made him feel loved, cherished, and appreciated. To have the boy that stunned him, impressed him, and amazed him cling to him as he slept was better than all the awards and accolades that he could earn in volleyball and academics. It paled in comparison to the praise that even his classmates and teammates at Shiratorizawa occasionally gave him. Not even the rare word of acknowledgment from his idol, Ushijima Wakatoshi, could compare. Shoyo’s love was just that awesome and incomparable.

Goshiki grinned giddily before he broke into a dumb giggle as he realized that yes, the Shoyo Hinata was in his bed, and yes, he was his boyfriend. Not anyone else’s, he was his and his alone and he was oh so lucky to have him.

“Goshiki?” Shoyo’s groggy voice came out muffled against his arm. As he moved his head, his hair, so prickly in the morning, brushed against Goshiki’s chest and neck.

“Stop that.” Goshiki struggled to speak in between gasps for air as his giggles turned to somewhat muffled laughs. This only seemed to fuel Shoyo’s teasing as he continued to slowly and tenderly move his head where he knew Goshiki was the most sensitive and ticklish.  Goshiki rallied whatever strength he could muster to pry Shoyo off. However, it failed to do anything. He clung ever harder to him.

“No, it’s too early to move ‘shiki. I don’t wanna.” Shoyo cried foul as he put up some resistance.

“We have to get dressed. Kogane’s gonna kill us if we’re late.”

“No! He won’t.”

“Today’s a special day, as much as I want to do this, we can’t.” Goshiki exclaimed hopeful that his reasoning could appease his boyfriend.  

Shoyo’s head movements stopped as he slumped his head on Goshiki’s chest. “Why can’t you sleep like a normal person for once?” He complained much to Goshiki’s despair. If he could see his face, he could imagine the pout that formed. “You’re always waking up giggling like a little kid, waking me up so early every time I stay over.”

Goshiki suddenly felt much too warm in his room. It was muggy, humid, and hard to breath. Even his face felt hot as if he were on the spot and deep in the middle of an interrogation. It took all power within him to swallow his shriek as he realized he wasn’t as secretive as he thought. How long did Shoyo know what he did in the morning? Struggling to stifle the urge to yank his arm away from his boyfriend and wave his hands comically and frantically to shield his face, he could only stutter an empty denial as he turned his face away. “I do-do-do-do-do not.”

“Oh yes you do.” Shoyo pulled his arms away. As he quickly angled his head upwards, he poked Goshiki’s cheek teasingly. “You lay there giggling and making other sounds, your lips go wide in a silly dopey smile, and your eyes, like I’m honestly jealous that you can make a face like that.”

“Nooooo, Shoooo.” Embarrassed, Goshiki covered his face and dug it into the pillow.

Shoyo pleasantly laughed as he leaned over him and continued poking him. “Just admit it, I kind of like it. It’s like charming in a way and goofy in another.” He said, almost insightfully like a curator detailing a work of art.

“Goofy?” Goshiki earnestly cried as dread overcame him. “And that’s why you weren’t supposed to know.”

“I meant it in a good way ‘shiki. Why wouldn’t you tell me that there’s something that gets you really happy like that in the morning?” Shoyo pulled his hands away, meeting the bewildered expression of his boyfriend. “No secrets remember?” Shouyou winked before grinning.

“But that means big secrets.”

“But this was a big secret to me.” Shoyo whispered, sentimentally, before planting a kiss on Goshiki’s forehead. “Now tell me, what is it that makes you cheese like that? I really want to know.”

Goshiki’s confusion faded into happiness as he stared into the glowing face of his boyfriend. While some would say it was powerful, blinding, and overpowering, Goshiki would say it was soft, visible, and encouraging. His arms moved on their own, wrapping themselves around Shoyo, and pulling him closer. He wanted to fill his entire vision with his smile, and then meld it with his own in a sweet morning kiss.

“Nope.” Shoyo said all too familiar with the motion. He moved his finger over Goshiki’s lips.  “Not until you answer me. I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Goshiki whined indigently.

“No means no.” Shoyo said resolutely.

Goshiki groaned before he pouted. “Sho, please.”

He paused and pursed his lips. As he briefly contemplated giving in, he closed his eyes, avoiding the pathetic look of his boyfriend.

Goshiki visibly deflated before he decided to go to plan B. Shoyo was a sucker for tickles.

Just as Shoyo nearly reiterated his decision and continued to make demands to know Goshiki’s embarrassing secret, his body jerked. He released a quick huff of air as he eyed him suspiciously. “Stop that.”

“No.” Goshiki smiled wickedly as his fingers wiggled along Shoyo’s sides. “I’ll only stop when you stop asking.”

“But-bhwahahahawa,” Shoyo’s denial collapsed into laughs as Goshiki tickled him madly.

Though Goshiki honestly wanted a kiss, hearing Shoyo laugh wasn’t unwanted. The way his eyes were closed, tears pooling at the sides, as his cheeks all but stretched to their full capacity, soft dimples forming even, bellowing his laughter to fill the dorm room was wonderful. He didn’t want to stop, Koganegawa could wait.

Shoyo pleaded desperately, his body jerking in all sorts of wild motions. “Stop Goshiki. Stop before I fall on you!”

Goshiki paused, giving him a moment to catch his breath and perhaps steady himself.

Though Shoyo, the rascal, as Tsukishima would call him, used the opportunity to only grin cunningly. “But I’m still gonna ask.”

Goshiki smirked mischievously. “Have it your way.”

The look of surprise and horror on Shoyo’s face, though priceless, was short-lived as Goshiki ramped up his tickling, so much so that Shoyo screamed before he collapsed right on top of him. He quickly wrapped his arms around him, trapped him, and rolled them both over until he was on top of him. He stared down at Shoyo who struggled to stop himself from laughing. The look of sincere joy made him pause and stare in awe. How someone so precious and pure could be his boyfriend baffled him.  

“Fine, you win.” Shoyo conceded once his breathing slowed. His smile was a permanent fixture as he stared up and into the eyes of the one who held him. Trapped, it was all he could do. Though even if he wanted to escape from his captor he wouldn’t have. Goshiki’s gaze was mesmerizing, hypnotic, and bewitching. It was one of those looks that he still struggled to understand how to trigger. Like a riddle, it was one of the more cryptic parts to his character. Though one to wear his emotions on his sleeve, it was like this emotion was only reserved for the most special of times, like a set of extensive conditions needed to be met to trigger it as if it was one of the special endings in one of the many video games Kenma loaned him. He wished he had his phone to capture this special moment. It was precious.

Goshiki’s eyes glinted seductively as he finally could have what he so rightfully wanted this morning. Shoyo, no longer able to play hardball, gazed up expectantly, eyes flashing to his lips, waiting for Goshiki to descend upon his. As Goshiki lowered himself, he couldn’t help but crack a smile. Though vibrations under the pillow accompanied with the sound of a wicked guitar riff, made both him and his smile falter and collapse. Both boys groaned as the vibrating ramped up in intensity and the guitar solo went full-blown concert mode.

Shoyo channeled his anger and annoyance into the phone as he answered it. “Kogane! You ruined it!”

“But this is important!” Koganegawa shouted in a panic, his voice breaking up through the speaker phone.

Shoyo whined as if he’d been denied his favorite snack. “This was important too, Goshiki was just about to-.”

“Don’t you do that every day?” He interrupted impatiently.

“Yeah and? You don’t see me calling to disturb you and Tsukki!”

“Because you know he’d pull a Kageyama on you if you did.”

Goshiki couldn’t help but snort and smirk. The image of Tsukki tossing the boy aside when they met like Kageyama sometimes did when the boy annoyed him, as usual, was hilarious. The glare Shoyo sent him, paired with his foot kicking his ankle only made his laughter more boisterous.  

“Wow, thank you for bringing up the king of sourpusses himself, now that the mood is totally ruined, what do you want?” Shoyo said, voice heavy with aggravation, before he sighed, flipped himself over, and scooted closer to Goshiki before he rewrapped his arm around him. He closed his eyes as he half listened to whatever Koganegawa would share.

“Listen, it’s important, I might have.” Koganegawa paused and loudly groaned as he mentally battled whatever was clouding his judgment. They waited with muted anticipation for him to say something.

Voice heavy with a mix of disappointment, frustration, and confusion, he spoke cryptically. “Like I honestly don’t know how I forgot about it. It was the most important thing and I totally botched it, and now I don’t even know what to do. I, since you, you know. Back then, and with Yamaguchi, and others. This is so hard.” Koganegawa groaned, his dilemma clearly giving him as much difficulty as any mathematics test would.

Goshiki was lost as he listened to his friend’s stream of consciousness. He turned to Shoyo hopeful that he could use his skills in translating _Koganese_ to help him out.

“I know that feeling,” Shoyo said empathetically. “With Tsukki I always felt it was so hard to please him with something like this.”

“I knew you’d understand. I need your help.”

“I almost went to ask Yamaguchi once, but then I realized they had a best-friend forever thing going on, so I didn’t want to feel like a copycat and intrude on their thing. As his boyfriend, I had to get him something even more _awesomer_ and more special than whatever his best friend could give him. And now, since you’re his, you have to do the same.”

Goshiki gave Shoyo an appreciative hug before he flashed him a smile full of admiration since he so expertly connected with Koganegawa and even provided him some helpful advice.

“Though,” Shoyo sighed in anguish. “It’s easier said than done. Like if only he was as easy to please as Goshiki here. Just tell him he’s the best ace ever, give him a quick kiss, and he’s all smiles and giggles for the rest of the day. Cheapest boyfriend ever.”

This time Goshiki was the one to kick his leg and push him away. Shouyou rolled over and onto the floor, landing with a loud thud and a groan that went unmissed by Koganegawa. He snickered loudly losing himself in the moment.

“You had that coming ‘sho.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Kogane, not his!”

“Nah, I understand where Goshiki is coming from. Can you believe Tsukki sometimes only gives me candy for special occasions, maybe a cake if I’m lucky! I hate being the cheap boyfriend.” The distress, somewhat faked, made them giggle like little kids. “I’d kick him too if he wouldn’t use sleeping on the floor alone as a punishment for ****ing him off.”

Goshiki perked up expectantly as an idea came over him. Perhaps.

“Don’t you even dare,” Shoyo rose as he looked sternly at Goshiki, understanding clear in his eyes.

“You blocked me earlier. It’s fair play.” Goshiki used his most convincing voice ever. “Even Kogane agrees.”

“No comment. I already know how this will end.”

“You say that,” Shoyo taunted, ignoring Koganegawa. He slowly walked to the bed. “But, unlike Tsukki, you’d never commit all the way. All I have to do is.” He lowered his voice, just enough for only Goshiki to hear, “Kiss you, and you’d have me in bed with you faster than you could serve a ball. Right?” He winked before pecked Goshiki’s cheek, lingering a moment longer than usual. As he pulled away he smirked. Though he was pulled downwards and into a warm embrace. His yelp of surprise drew a laugh from Kogane.

“Called it.”

“I’m sure you can do the same to Tsukki, Kogane. Just find his weakness.”

“If I knew that I wouldn’t have called you.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Goshiki offered as he pulled Shoyo closer. “You and ‘sho are one and the same sometimes.”

Kogane groaned loudly in thought before quieting. “I guess.”

“Cheer up buddy, you got this. We believe in you,” Shoyo added. “Say “we believe in him” ‘shiki.”

“We believe in him, ‘shiki.” Goshiki droned monotonously. It earned him a swift poke in his side, causing him to squirm, knocking the phone to the floor.

“Since you two are still in the mood. I’ll just go and think of something I guess. Don’t be late. I’ve planned this for so long.”

“Fine we’ll be there when were done here. You got this!” Shoyo shouted enthusiastically before his sides were once again open territory for Goshiki’s fingers.

Heavy laughter, loud shouting, thumping against the wall, and squeaking from the bedsprings drowned the sound of the phone buzzing out. Koganegawa was forgotten just as fast as the call lasted. As the covers were tossed off the bed, their underwear following afterwards, they’d quieted just enough to hear each other panting heavily, occasionally groaning and grunting as they synchronized their movements, fully letting their feelings of love, admiration, and passion for one another control them.

Following their high, they continued to play, poke, and tease one another, nearly beginning a second round. However, heavy knocking on the door and yelling made them quiet down, catch their breaths, and roll off the bed.

Goshiki only had Shoyo on his mind as he stumbled to the door. Smiling in a lust-filled daze, he opened it mid knock. However, as he realized who stood before him, his smile fell away like a waterfall.

“S-s-s-semi!” He stuttered as he stumbled backwards, cowering from the scowling gaze of his former teammate. Still visiting Shiratorizawa to give the new team tips, he was an occasional presence whom Goshiki suddenly remembered was visiting this weekend.  

“Is that how you greet your alumni?” Shirabu emerged from behind Semi. He fixed his well-practiced critical gaze on Goshiki.

Startled, Goshiki only turned to face him. “Captain?”

Semi’s expression softened as he realized Shoyo was also in the room. “Goshiki, if you’re going to skip practice at least be subtler about it. We heard you from outside.”

“There was practice?” Goshiki said as he finally regained his bearings. “No one got us.”

“As the upcoming ace,” Shirabu spoke authoritatively blocking Semi from speaking. “It’s your responsibility to keep track of these things. What you all do,” Shirabu paused, cheeks slowly reddening as he sized them up, only now realizing both boys were naked, and their skin covered in fresh red marks all over. He hastily spoke as he averted his eyes, focusing on the Karasuno sports jacket on the floor. “What you all do behind closed doors is none of our business, but just next time, save it for the weekend or a day off or when no one’s here, and did you use protection?” He squeaked as his eyes settled on a pair of underwear, much too small and colorful to be Goshiki’s, on the floor beside the jacket.  

Goshiki stared, wondering what was wrong with his captain, however, pointing from a similarly red-faced, yet smirking, Semi clued him in quickly. Realizing the implications of what he was pointing at as well as how both boys weren’t looking at them he quickly tried to cover himself with his hands hoping to abate some of his captain’s suspicions. Though this only earned him a snort and a giggle from Semi.

“What are you doing Goshiki, we need to shower.” Shoyo, unfazed by the company, sent the others a pleasant nod, before he gripped Goshiki’s hand pulling him towards them.

“We can’t go out like this,” Goshiki cried as he looked between the three of them. “The hallway.”

“Why not? We do it all the time?”

All he could do was move his mouth a few times as he tried to think of an excuse. He’d never felt so uncomfortable or so self-conscious about it before.

“Now come on Goshiki,” Shoyo said as he pulled him.  “I don’t want to be rushed in the shower like last time.”

Shirabu’s face was now as bright as a tomato as he listened to their exchange. Never had he felt any more out of place and awkward than he did now. All he could do was stutter and issue a stern warning. “It, it, it, it shouldn’t need to be said but only one person is allowed in the shower at a time. If I find out, then you can warm the bench for a few games.”

“Hah?” Semi and Shoyo stared at him. “How would you enforce that?” They asked simultaneously, interestingly shocking Goshiki. However, Semi did have a warm spot for Shoyo so perhaps they’ve been growing off one another.

“They just.” Shirabu stuttered thoughtlessly. “You know, the, the.”

“Unless you’re going to be creepy and stare at them in the stall.” Semi grimaced as he stared at him.

“I didn’t.” Shirabu raised his hands as if flustered at the insinuation.

“Just let them be, they’re not exactly a secret at this point.”

“But this is a dorm, for sports, not a.”

“Lighten up,” Semi interrupted leading him away. “And Shoyo. You couldn’t have chosen a better guy. Grats.” He flashed him a thumbs-up as the took Shirabu down the hall.

Shoyo smiled and merrily swung Goshiki’s hand. “Goshiki’s great!”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

* * *

Shoyo anxiously shivered as he and Goshiki stood outside the Date Tech dormitory. Unsure of pinging Koganegawa, his fingers hovered over his name on the phone. While they planned to arrive way before the start time, they arrived over an hour later. Notifications of several missed calls and unread text messages flashed in the corner of his screen.

“On a scale of one to ten, how angry will Kogane be?” He whispered.

“One?” Goshiki shrugged unsure of how he should answer. He struggled to think of a time where he’d ever seen Koganegawa angry. While he easily grew frustrated during their occasional study sessions or during botched blocks during their joint practice trainings, he’d never actually been angry at anyone.

“Really?” Shoyo looked at him somewhat hopeful. “I’d be pretty angry if people showed up to my surprise party late.”

As Goshiki was about to respond, Tsukishima’s shadow fell over Shoyo. He ruffled the boy’s hair as he spoke mockingly. “Oh, funny you should say that considering you didn’t mind when Kageyama showed up to your party two hours late.”

Surprised, Shoyo tossed his phone into the air, as he leapt forward and slammed into the door. He yelped as his head thumped loudly against it while his phone clattered to the ground. As he regained his footing, he turned around angrily.

“Hi hi,” Tsukishima offered a small wave as he smirked at the boy.

Rubbing his head, Shoyo whimpered. “I told you to stop doing that!”

“Hm, but it’s so fun seeing you leap out of your skin. Shame, you leapt at the door and not into your beloved’s outstretched arms. Goshiki looks so disappointed.”

“And why would we want that?”

“Oh, please Sho, I know how you’re such a romantic when you read those comics. You were a sucker for the girl leaps into her boyfriend’s arms trope.” Tsukishima teased knowingly.

Shoyo blushed as he kneeled bashfully distracting himself with his phone. “Well it’s not like his arms were free.”

Goshiki fondly smiled. Their relationship was always one that he enjoyed watching. To outsiders it perhaps looked like lopsided teasing albeit perhaps cruel at times, but to people who knew them it was just their special way of showing fond affection for one another. He’d always suspected it as oftentimes before he really got to know them, they’d often snuggled against each other off to the side away from their teammates, genuinely laughing and enjoying each other’s presence. It wasn’t a surprise when they’d announced they briefly dated in the interim between two of their joint training camps. Though it didn’t work out, they’d continued to blur the line between friendship and lover by their intimate moments.

“Cakeman.” Tsukishima sing-songed as he poked him, bringing him out of his daze.

Goshiki would have wiped his face to hide the forlorn smile, but his hands were preoccupied with the cake for the occasion. “Sorry.”

Tsukishima feigned chastisement as he placed his hands on his hips. “I’m offended that you’d zone out while holding my cake.”

“My mom would be so mad if she knew you nearly dropped it.” Shoyo added with a cute chuckle.

Though both boys got on his case, he only laughed as he met their joking expressions with a smile. They matched his as well.

“Kogane, what’s this about cake?!” Futakuchi shouted as he yanked the door open. “Oh, fraternizing with the enemy, are you?” He nearly shut the door in their face before it was gripped by Koganewawa. Breathing heavily, it looked as if he raced to the door the moment he heard yelling. Streamers and balloon strings hung on his arms and legs.

“But I told you.”

“No, you told me it was just you and your boyfriend. I didn’t know it‘d be the entire Karasuno family and Shiratorizawa’s ace?!”

“But, my boyfriend is in Karasuno!”

“I do not approve! Are you trying to bring down the great wall even further than it’s been?”

“What?! No,” Koganegawa shouted as he tugged the door open letting them in. “That’s not up to you decide.”

Futakuchi, determined to win this game of door tug-of-war, used his weight to push it. “As your captain, I. What? Aone?” Another hand gripped the door pulling it open. Aone looked annoyed as he slid Futakuchi aside blocking him from intervening. Wordlessly, he signaled for Futukuchi to stand down.

Relenting though not without giving them a piece of their mind, he stood guard, giving them the most disapproving look. Though it fell to pieces once he spotted and smelled the freshly baked cake in Goshiki’s hands. “Fine, I’ll approve it this time, only if you pay the cake fee.”

“Greedy, aren’t we?” Tsukishima, unable to stay quiet no longer, chided as he followed Kogane.

“What was that you cheeky bas-,“ Futakuchi voice came muffled as Aone’s hand clasped his mouth. Not willing to go down without a fight, he put up some resistance, insults spewed out whenever he managed to pry a finger free from his mouth. Though Aone tugged him away further into the dorm, presumably their shared room, shutting the door.

Koganegawa frowned. “Sorry about my captain. If I’d knew it’d be like this I would have-”

“It’s alright,” Shoyo grinned. “Can’t speak for Goshiki, but Tsukki and I are used to this.”

“Your captain is certainly a work of art.” Tsukishima agreed with a lowered voice as if the captain himself had ears in the walls. “Well most captains were a work of art.”

Shoyo laughed as they thought of their previous experiences with the various captains across Miyagi prefecture.

Tsukishima smacked his lips dramatically as he clapped his hands. “Well enough of that shall we get this party started? I’ve been eyeing that cake since this whole ordeal started and I must say it smells quite delicious.”

“His mom went all out when she heard it was for Tsukki. I wonder.” Goshiki paused as he stared at the box in his hand with deep contemplation.

“Is Goshiki a little jealous?” Tsukishima teased.

“Why?” Shoyo turned to his boyfriend. “You never said you wanted cake or a party. All you said you wanted was a kiss and then you were all like let’s just lay in bed all day.”

“Yeah but,” Goshiki said pausing as he struggled trying to put his thoughts into words.

Koganegawa chimed in. “What he means to say is that sometimes we want more than just what we say? We give you all such nice stuff, and all we get is.” His voice trailed off as he looked at Goshiki.

“Not that we’re complaining or anything,” Goshiki quickly added as he met Shoyo’s stunned expression.

Shoyo pouted. “I thought you were only joking earlier.”

Pushing his glasses up academically, Tsukishima spoke wisely. “There is a grain of truth in every joke. Mayhaps we should reconsider their feelings for the future.”

“But you’re all so hard to shop for.”

“Sho,” Tsukishima placed a hand on Shoyo’s shoulder to console him.

“I have a suggestion!” Koganegawa raised his hand as if in school. “How about no presents? That way we can avoid this? Right Goshiki.”

“I don’t. I still. ” Somber, Shoyo turned away from the group as he moved to sit on the couch. Slouching forward, his disappointment was noticeable.

“But you still will,” Goshiki reassured once he sat the cake down. “For new year and other times, but for birthdays, let’s just see how this goes.”

“Yeah Shoyo.” Koganegawa sat beside him. “It doesn’t hurt to try. I’ll even start today. I didn’t get Tsukki anything.”

“Oh, how convenient,” Tsukishima said with a mocking chuckle.

Koganegawa turned to him, scratching his head, as he spoke apologetically. “I didn’t plan it this way, it’s just how it worked out.”

“He called us asking for help.” Goshiki answered as Shoyo still sat deep in thought. “But something came up and we got here a bit late. Shoyo was sure Kogane would think of something, but you know him.”

“What’s that supposed to mean. I just got distracted is all. See.” He motioned towards the decorations in the lounge. Everyone turned to look at The Happy Birthday Tsuki letters attached to the wall, the balloons with faces of the three boys and multiple faces with glasses drawn on them, confetti and glitter strewn about everywhere, and candles and stickers, and streamers and party poppers that lay everywhere. The same effort he exhibited while playing volleyball was similarly shown here with his dedication and effort to making this the most decorated birthday for Tsukishima yet.

Tsukishima was left stunned and speechless over it all. Though Tadashi attempted to do the same with him before, this was on a whole other level. While part of it was due to the decorations, another part of it was Koganegawa. His dopey smile he wore as he did everything in his power to look away from Tsukishima, combined with the way he ran his hand through his hair nervously and bashfully as if distracting himself from thinking about his feelings made Tsukishima hum in glee. Not willing to let the moment flee, he moved and crouched in front of him. When he looked at him in surprise, he moved his hand to his chin, turning him just right to plant a quick kiss on his lips. Koganegawa’s face reddened when Tsukishima pulled away.

Shoyo happily smiled at them before he nodded quickly as if realized he’d never answered their question. “That right there is why we don’t give you all gifts. You’re one and the same. Tsukki could have just added “happy birthday” to that kiss and you’d have been happy the rest of the day.”

Flustered, Kogane sputtered, “I wouldn’t! It’s just he did it so suddenly.”

“Sure.” Tsukki added while rolling his eyes as he wasn’t convinced.

Regaining some composure, Koganegawa quickly leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Tsukki. “If you’re going to kiss us for a gift, then make it more, you know.” His voiced tapered off to a whisper until he was right by Tsukishima’s ear. He spoke low and husky, his breath tickling Tsukishima’s ear. Tsukishima so dominant and assertive before found himself under control by his lover. It was like his legs suddenly melted, sending him falling into Koganegawa. His quick reflexes, honed from years of volleyball, kept him from losing it completely though. His hand planted so squarely onto Koganegawa’s firm chest kept him upright. Beneath, he could feel his heart beating so vibrantly and so fast paced, a rhythm he’d grown used to with the boy. So often he’d wondered if it was nervousness or if it was because he’d had an uncanny ability to send the boys heart racing. Tsukishima chuckled softly to himself, almost mocking himself for being such a cheesy romantic.

However, by the time he could get over his bad joke, his face was cupped by Koganegawa and angled in just the right way to align their lips together. Somehow, the room had grown so quiet that all he could hear was their breathing. It made it easy to focus on each other as their eyes searched for understanding but also for pleasure. Each time they’d been close they found something new to admire in each other, from just small physical characteristics like the attractive shape of their jawbones or their noses, to more figurative nearly poetic descriptions of their eyes, so detailed by Tsukishima that Koganegawa always found himself so enamored and immersed into Tsukishima’s occasional lust-filled pillow talk whenever they slept together. Unlike then however, they were now only focused on one thing.

Koganegawa, so unusually assertive and dominating, closed the gap between them, touching their lips together so lightly at first but then more forcefully. Licking Tsukishima’s lips, he parted them slightly with his tongue, gaining entrance and linking his with Tsukishima’s. Tsukishima’s eyes bulged at the boldness and suddenness of it all but calmed when he found himself following Koganegawa.

Through the motions and the occasional whimpers and other indescribable sounds, he could feel everything he was communicating with him in this moment. The usual feelings of love and passion were there but there was also something else. Beyond the gifts Goshiki and Koganegawa expressed wanting was a desire for something more. Perhaps feeling unloved by receiving just a simple kiss as token of appreciation for their birthday and relationship, they’d tried to, in the best way they knew, communicate quite frankly their desires. However, falling on the sometimes-stubborn ears of Shoyo and the occasionally won’t take serious Tsukishima, they’d failed to convince them what they wanted. But now, with Koganegawa, linked with Tsukishima, he made his desires known. They’d wanted something like this. They’d wanting something meaningful, memorable, and sentimental. Sure, it wouldn’t be something tasty like a piece of cake, or something wearable like a shirt, or even something they could use like money, but just this feeling, this outward display of deep love was enough to appease them. Understanding, Tsukishima pulled away, flush and red in the face, as he starred at Koganegawa. He nodded before slipping away and moving to the table.

“Wow Kogane, I never got Tsukki to be like that. You have to teach me sometime.” Shoyo winked at Goshiki before turning back and tugging on Koganegawa’s arms. Koganegawa remained red in the face as he turned to Goshiki, eyes pleading for some help.

“Come on Sho, open up that cake.” Goshiki pulled Shoyo away leaving Koganegawa alone on the chair.

Though he wasn’t alone for a while. As if on cue, Aone and Futakuchi stumbled into the lounge area, both salivating as their eyes greedily searched for the elusive cake. Quickly he turned his head away hoping all signs of the previous kiss were gone.

“Kogane! Get over here,” Futakuchi shouted. “We’re waiting on you. Don’t leave your captain waiting.”

Shoyo cried despairingly, “but it’s not your birthday.”

“Doesn’t your captain teach you anything there? Cake tax must always be upheld in a timely manner!”

“Is he always like this?” Goshiki asked.

“Yes,” Aone, usually so quiet answered so forcefully much to Futakuchi’s chagrin.

Everyone joined in laughter as they waited for Koganegawa to come to the cake.

After a moment of finagling with the lighter and putting one too many candles on the cake, everyone stood around and wished Tsukishima Kei a very happy birthday.


End file.
